


eat you up, drink you down

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar, Bartender - Freeform, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted anonymously with, "Liam is alone at a bar (maybe he had a truly awful first date earlier) and he is feeling kinda bad... Zayn is the bartender serving him..". </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empty-altars">My tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat you up, drink you down

This is without a doubt the worst date Liam has ever been on. It’s almost a relief that the guy (Brandon? Barrett? Brad? something with a B) is out on the dance floor grinding with some other dude right now. At least he’s not making inappropriate remarks about Liam’s dick anymore, and oh Louis is a dead man walking for talking Liam up to this guy about the size of his dick, what the fuck.

He’s pretty sure the bartender with the cheekbones and the pretty eyes has been laughing at him all night, but Liam has very carefully avoided eye contact with the whole club lest he invite commentary. All he really wants is to go home and sleep for a week and never date again. Ever. 

Glass clunks heavily on the bar behind him and Liam turns to find the pretty bartender standing there smirking at him. “You looked like you could benefit from a drink, man.”

“Probably,” Liam acquiesces with a sigh. He pulls the glass closer to him and uses the tiny neon straws to poke at the ice cubes.

“It’s more effective if you drink it,” the bartender points out.

Liam sighs again and lifts the glass to his lips. He’s pleasantly surprised by the burst of whiskey ginger over his tongue. He’d expected something less palatable, to be honest. Most of the drinks in this place are like getting hit in the face with fruit and sugar.

“Thank you,” Liam murmurs, remembering his manners suddenly.

The bartender shrugs. “You deserve it. What the fuck are you doing here with Sleazy Bryce?”

“Louis set it up,” Liam explains with a scowl. “He’s an asshole.”

The bartender’s eyes narrow. “Tomlinson? Wait, are you LIam?”

Liam startles. “Yeah, I am. You know Louis?”

“Since primary,” the bartender growls in irritation. “I’m Zayn and I’m afraid tonight might be at least partially my fault. Sorry.”

“How do you mean?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Okay, so, Louis has been trying to set you and me up for ages and I keep telling him to fuck off. Pretty sure he planned the worst date in history for you so I could rescue you or something.”

“Oh.” Liam isn’t entirely sure how to take that. Of course someone as gorgeous as Zayn wouldn’t need to be set up on dates, especially with the likes of Liam.

“Okay, whatever bullshit just went through your head, you’re wrong.” Zayn leans closer. “It’s nothing to do with you. I just don’t want Lou meddling in me love life.”

“Right.” Liam nods. He really wants to go home. 

Zayn leans even closer, until they’re almost brushing noses. “If I’d known how sweet and gorgeous you were, I’d have agreed to go out with you months ago.”

Liam blinks at him, suddenly breathless. His chest twists, not unpleasantly, and he reflexively licks his lips. “What…what, exactly, are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Lee-yum, that you should let me take you out tomorrow night because I’m not working and I want to get to know you better.”

“Yeah, okay, yes. I’d like that.” Liam feels overwhelmed, all of his focus narrowed to Zayn’s dark caramel eyes.

Suddenly Zayn’s plush lips are on his, fingers cradling his jaw. Liam tilts his head into it, opening his mouth to the slick heat of Zayn’s tongue with a moan. It makes his head spin and his heart race and it’s probably the single hottest kiss he’s ever had. Zayn pulls away taffy-slow to smirk at Liam, eyebrow raised.

“Sleazy Bryce looked like he might come back over here,” Zayn explains, looking all kinds of pleased with himself. “You should give me your number, babe.”


End file.
